1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk player that smoothly loads and unloads disks while reducing loads and impacts associated with movement of the lifting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a disk player records and reproduces information on a disk such as an optical disk. Examples of disk players include CD-ROM drivers, video disk apparatuses, digital audio disk apparatuses, and DVD players.
The disk player has therein a disk tray moving in and out of the body. The disk tray has a receiving part for receiving a disk or a disk cartridge. A lower portion of the disk tray has a rack gear spaced a certain distance in a direction of loading.
The rack gear is engaged with a tray gear in the body to move in a direction of loading or unloading according to a driving direction of a driving motor.
The body includes a turntable seating in the tray for receiving a loaded disk, a chucking unit for chucking the disk seated in the turntable, a spindle motor for rotating both the turntable and the disk, and an optical pick up for recording and reproducing information on the rotating disk.
The chucking unit is fixed at an upper portion of the body. A lift unit raises the turntable, the spindle motor, and the optical pick up to chuck the loaded disk between the turntable and the chucking unit.
The lift unit includes a lift plate liftable in the body, and a cam slider that slides in the body to move a lift lever. The cam slider has a rack gear selectively engaged with a driving gear rotated by power of the driving motor. The cam slider moves by interference of the disk tray during loading of the disk such that the rack gear of the cam slider moves in connection with the driving gear. Accordingly, the lift plate can ascend in association with the cam slider. When unloading the disk tray, an opposite order of the above process is made to lower the lift plate.
The lift plate is heavy due to having many elements, such as the spindle motor, the turn table, and the optical pick-up. A large load is exerted when raising the heavy lift plate, and noise is generated due to sudden descending.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved disk player that reduces loads and impacts during movement of the lifting unit.